The Jericho Chronicles
by MerlinWinchestr
Summary: "And I will never be forgotten, with you by my side." A collection of drabbles, all rated T and under, no slash. / Sniper: It wasn't Roger's gun that he was concerned with, it was the sniper on the roof. / Hospital Visit: After the fallout, Jake visits Stacy in the hospital.
1. Table of Contents

_Hello! Welcome to The Jericho Chronicles! For you viewing convenience, this table of contents lists each story in order along with the summary. Each drabble is a stand alone drabble unless stated otherwise and can be read in any order. Most will be centered around Jake and/or Eric, but other characters will pop in from time to time. For more information on the individual drabbles, each one begins with a set list of category, setting, characters, pairings, rating, and warnings. All drabbles will be rated T or below and will contain no slash or cussing. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!  
_

Table of Contents

 **Sheriff Green:** They never did replace the sheriff. There was no need. Jake had already filled that job.

 **Skid Marks:** What had happened to his brother in those five years?

 **Not a Soldier:** Jake Green wasn't a soldier, just a screw up from a small town **.**

 **Should Have Been You** **:** You were the one who was supposed to be dead, not him!

 **Wrong End of a Gun:** Maybe he's getting a little too used to being on the wrong end of a gun.

 **Big Brother:** Most people assumed that Eric was the older brother, not Jake.

 **A Galaxy Far Far Away:** Long before the bombs, the fallout shelter was a portal to a galaxy far far away.

 **Calling Home:** In his panic, Eric had forgotten how similar he and Jake sounded over the phone.

 **Through the Barricade:** The car would never make it through the Black Jack barricade, so why didn't he stop?

 **Volunteer:** "Any volunteers?" Jake could feel the room's eyes on him. "I guess that would be me."

 **Fear:** Jake had felt fear before, but nothing compared to the terror of seeing that nuclear bomb buried in Hawkins' shed.

 **Sniper:** It wasn't Roger's gun that he was concerned with, it was the sniper on the roof.

 **Hospital Visit:** After the fallout, Jake visits Stacy in the hospital.


	2. Sheriff Green

_Hello! I'm new to the Jericho fandom, but I am completely in love with this show and believe it is one of the best shows I have ever seen. It very quickly became my third favorite show, right after Merlin and Supernatural. I look forward to writing for this fandom and have more ideas then I know what to do with, so I'm excited to get started! I hope you enjoy this first installment of The Jericho Chronicles! :)_

 **Category:** Gen **  
Setting:** Post-season 2 **  
Characters/Pairings:** Jake Green **  
Rating/Warnings:** K+  
 **Summary:** They never did replace the sheriff. There was no need. Jake had already filled that job.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Jericho nor its characters belong to me.

* * *

Sheriff Green

When the sheriff first died, the town was too busy to think about replacing him. Between the fallout and Gray Anderson screaming from the rooftops, it just didn't seem a big issue. People stepped up; Jimmy and Bill took charge of the other deputies, Johnston and then Eric took charge as mayor, and Jake was always there with skills and experience that no one knew he had, but no one questioned it.

By the time everything had settled, no one was concerned about electing a new sheriff. There didn't seem a need too. After all, Jake had all but fulfilled that position. No one considered it odd when Jimmy and Bill looked to Jake for answers or expected him to lead them. It just seemed right and no one questioned it. Even once Gray was elected mayor and began becoming involved with the policing, it was still Jake that most people looked to for leadership.

For his part, Jake never considered himself sheriff material. Heck, he didn't even consider himself leadership material, no matter if people kept turning to him. He looked to his father and Eric whenever he held himself back from simply rushing in without thinking. That's why he turned Beck down when he first offered the sheriff position. After the things he had done, how could anyone want him in a position of leadership?

Once he had accepted the badge, he thought things would change, that people would look at him differently. Much to his surprise, absolutely nothing changed except that he officially had authority. "Sheriff Green," Bill had mused after seeing the badge. "It has a nice ring to it." Jimmy's reaction had thrown Jake for a loop. "Bout time it was made official!" Eric had had much the same opinion. "You were already their leader. Might as well have the authority that goes with it."

When Jake left Cheyenne, no one rose to replace him. Jake would be back. They just had to hold down the fort until then.


	3. Skid Marks

**Category:** Gen **  
Setting:** 1X08 "Rogue River" **  
Characters/Pairings:** Eric Green, Jake Green. **  
Rating/Warnings:** T.  
 **Summary:** What had happened to his brother in those five years? **  
**

 **Note:** The italicized quote in the beginning is from season 1 episode 8 "Rogue River"

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Jericho nor the characters belong to me.

* * *

Skid Marks

" _See that second set of skid marks back there? Means someone forced her off the road and probably robbed her and killed her. For all we know they could be waiting to do it again."_

Eric didn't know how to respond, so he kept quiet as Jake continued driving. The wrecked car with the dead woman soon disappeared in the rear view mirror. Every so often, Eric glanced over at Jake who kept his eyes on the road. In the silence, his thoughts wondered to the man in the seat beside him.

It had been a long five years since Jake had left amidst the discovery of Chris Sullivan's dead body. Rumors had spread quickly, and Eric was among those who believed Jake guilty of the boy's murder, but no evidence could be found. He had thought that would be the last he would see of his older brother, but five years later there he was. Then the bombs went off and it seemed that Jake was here to stay, whether he wanted to or not.

What had happened to his brother in those five years? In the month since the bombs Eric had seen a new side of Jake, a side he had never expected from his failure of a brother. Jake had skills, skills that he couldn't have learned from Jericho. Noticing the double set of skid marks was only part of the long list Eric had been mentally composing.

How could Jake have known that? Eric was smart, but he never would have thought twice about there being two sets of skid marks. It was an old road, used for more years then he had seen. What did skid marks mean on a road that had seen traffic? He would have stopped, would have given the woman a proper burial. And he probably would have died. Jake was right, he knew Jake was right.

He looked over at his brother and sighed. Unfolding the map, he glanced over once more. The thought came across his mind once more:

'What happened to you, Jake?'


	4. Not a Soldier

**Category:** Gen. _  
_**Setting:** S1 **  
Character/Pairings:** Jake Green **  
Ratings/Warnings:** T, dark themes **  
Summary:** Jake Green wasn't a soldier, just a screw up from a small town **.**

 **Note:** I know that Jake's relationship with Ravenwood is iffy and unclear, but since the show doesn't go into detail but does insinuate that he was with Ravenwood at Saffa, then I figure he had to be with them for at least a little while before. If I'm completely off, please let me know. I'm still learning, but look forward to learning more and becoming involved in this fandom!

 **Disclaimer:** Jericho nor the characters belong to me.

* * *

Not a Soldier

Jake Green wasn't a soldier, but he knew his way around a battlefield. He didn't go to military school or joint ROTC, but he had a mind for strategy and tactics. The dog tags he wore had seen combat, but they weren't military. They were a reminder that he wasn't a soldier, even though most people believed they meant the opposite. He had never served his country, but he had served a company. He had carried a gun, but it hadn't been used for defense. He'd worn a uniform, but it held no honor.

He was no soldier, just a failed mercenary. He had gone where soldiers had gone, followed in their footsteps, but he could never stand beside them. While they served for freedom, he served for death. He had been to Iraq and to Afghanistan. He had seen things he could never un-see, done things he could never undo. Those things haunted him every moment. They were the reasons he couldn't sleep, could barely live.

How many lives had he helped to take during his time with Ravenwood? He was just the driver, but they had to get there somehow. Without him, Ravenwood would never have seen any other villages. He had heard rumors that there were rogue elements going off on their own, that innocents were killed, but he never witnessed anything. He just kept his head down, did his job, and carried on with his life.

Until that day in Saffa, when he followed the people who ambushed their convoy, who killed his friends. None of them were trained or had been in a fight before. They just did what came natural, and he pulled the trigger. He saw them, men and women running for their lives, and that little girl. He kneeled over her as she was dying, his bullet in her chest, her blood staining the sand as he desperately tried to slow the bleeding. She died looking her murderer in the eyes, three other innocents dead on the streets they grew up on.

And he ran. He ran to San Diego, ran to Jericho where he could run no more. No one knew who he had become. To them he was still the same screw up who could never grow up. Then he became the hero who risked his life over and over again for them. To them, he was their own personal soldier, and sure, he had the experience of one. But he was no soldier. He could never bear that honorable name.

No, he wasn't a soldier. He was just a screw up with blood on his hands. And that he could never wipe away. No matter how hard he tried.


	5. Should Have Been You

**Category:** Gen **  
Setting:** 1X03, Four Horsemen **  
Characters/Pairings:** Jake Green, Emily Sullivan (mentioned) **  
Rating/Warnings:** T.  
 **Summary:** You were the one who was supposed to be dead, not him!

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Jericho nor its characters belong to me.

* * *

Should Have Been You

Jake forced himself not to think about it until he was on the road, but he knew what he had seen. The image had only been on the TV for a few seconds, but he had seen that pulsing target over San Diego. It's where he should have been. If he had stayed there, like he had planned, if he hadn't returned to Jericho, he would be dead.

 _You were the one who was supposed to be dead, not him!_

He tightened his hands on the wheel. He didn't want to admit it, but Emily's words had hit him hard. He'd refused to say anything or even think about it while he was in town, but now that he was alone his thoughts wouldn't stop coming. He figured it was the sleep deprivation. He usually had better control then this, but with nothing but an open road and the silence of the car, he couldn't stop wondering about what might have been.

He hadn't been planning to return to Jericho. If it hadn't been for the money, he would still be in San Diego trying to find the men who had killed Freddy. If it hadn't been for needing a clean start, he would be lying dead in the middle of San Diego, either of a bullet wound, nuclear bomb, or radiation poison. No matter which way he spun it, he should have been dead.

Instead, he was driving down a Kansas road with an old flame's words echoing in his head. And all he could think was that she was right. It was him who was supposed to be dead, not Roger. He should have been dead twenty times over, and yet he was still here, still driving down the Kansas backroad toward who-knows-what.

 _You were the one who was supposed to be dead, not him!_

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and looked further down the road. In the distance, he could see something across the road. Reaching for his pistol, he kept it close by as he kept driving. All thoughts of San Diego and Emily vanished as he pulled to a stop and stared out over the two crashed planes.

"Oh my God."


	6. Wrong End of a Gun

**Category:** Gen **  
Setting:** Right before the Battle of New Bern **  
Characters/Pairings:** Jake Green, Eric Green, Stanley Richmond **  
Rating/Warnings:** T, dark themes  
 **Summary:** Maybe he's getting a little to used to being on the wrong end of a gun.

 **Note:** Jake has a lot of guns pointed in his face in this show…

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Jericho nor its characters belong to me.

* * *

End of a Gun

"Take it easy, Tom." Jake said calmly, raising his hands in the air. "It's just me."

The seventeen year old let out a shaky breath as he lowered the rifle.

"Warn me next time, would you?" He begged. "I could have shot you!"

Jake just patted the boy on the shoulder and moved into the house, unconcerned with the fact that a gun had just been pointed n his face. To tell the truth, he was getting used to that particular phenomenon. It had become a near daily occurrence since his return to Jericho. Heck, by this point he didn't think there was a single person in the entire town who _hadn't_ pointed a gun in his face.

Was it possible to get used to having guns pointed at you, he wondered? There was still that moment of fear, the thought of "this is it," but it was only a momentary feeling anymore. It had reached the point where he registered it fast and moved on to solving whatever it was that had caused a gun to be pointed in his face. Was that a bad thing? He didn't know. Maybe he should ask Eric. Eric would know.

"Jake? You ok?"

Jake shook his head, blinking thoughts away as he realized he had walked straight past Stanley and Eric without noticing. He gave them a half grin, trying to hide the yawn that threatened to break free.

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" Eric suggested, switching the rifle from his right to his left hand. "There's nothing else we can do tonight anyway."

Jake started to argue, but a yawn cut him off. Stanley eyed the bags under his friend's eyes with concern.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked.

Jake had to think about that one.

"Two days ago?" It was phrased as a question. "Maybe. I can't remember."

"All right." Eric stepped forward and pushed him toward a spare room. "You go to bed."

"But…"

"You're no good to anyone if you can't stay awake, Jake." Eric cut him off, pushing him into the spare room and closing the door before Jake could argue. "Now sleep."

Jake started to open the door, but the couch did look nice. Deciding he would let Eric win just this once, Jake all but collapsed onto the couch. It was only after he had already closed his eyes that he realized he hadn't asked Eric if it was bad to be used to being at the wrong end of a gun.


	7. Big Brother

**Category:** Gen **  
Setting:** Any time after "Winter's End" **  
Characters/Pairings:** Eric Green **  
Rating/Warnings:** K+ **  
Summary:** Most people assumed that Eric was the older brother, not Jake.

 **Note:** This sprang up from the fact that it took me half the season to realize that Jake, not Eric, was the older brother.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Jericho nor its characters belong to me.

* * *

Big Brother

Growing up, Eric was often mistaken for the oldest Green boy. By the time they were teenagers, he was both taller and broader then Jake. And not only did he look older, but he acted older as well. Eric was studious, completely focused on his academics. He had a plan for his life, plans that would make his father proud of him. Unlike Jake who was never going anywhere, except maybe prison. It hadn't always been that way. When they were younger, Eric had idolized his big brother and had wanted to be just like him.

And then Jake had gotten mixed up with Jonah Prowse and Mitchell Cafferty. He changed after that, grew more distance and had less and less time for his family. Eric lost track of how many fights Jake and his Dad had gotten into. When Jake ran away for the first time, he had left their mother in tears. Eric had watched from the top of the stairs as their father all but dragged Jake back, yelling about "thinking only of yourself" and "hurting your mother."

That was the day he had ceased to idolize his brother and became determined to be the exact opposite of him. Where Jake was reckless, he would be cautious. Where Jake was foolhardy, he would be smart. He would follow the rules to the letter, he would make his parents proud in everything he did. He would never make his mother cry or make his father have to drag him home. He set out to be the best he could be and Jake sprinted in the opposite direction. It was no wonder that people mistook him for the eldest brother. He praised himself on it and took joy out of correcting them because "Oh, that Eric Green. He's so mature, unlike that older brother of his."

When Jake left it was almost as if he were an only child. He made his father proud as deputy mayor and made his mother smile by bringing April over often. It was a perfect five years. But then Jake came back and the bombs went off. Suddenly Eric was back to the way things used to be, with him having to carry the load while Jake continued to be irresponsible. He continued to act the oldest, looked down at his brother, but it didn't take long for anyone to realize that Jake had changed, and changed for the better.

Still, Eric felt he had a duty to his parents, to the town, and so he acted as if he was the eldest until he couldn't act any more. And Jake was there, the big brother that he remembered from all those years. The big brother who had held him when he was afraid of the storm, the big brother who stayed at his side when he was terrified of his first visit to the med center, the big brother who had always caught him when he fell. And surprisingly, Eric was just fine with being the younger brother. He started looking to Jake for advice, went to him before he went to their father in some things. And when Jake fell, he was there to catch him.

The newcomers in town still sometimes questioned which of them was older. Now when asked, Eric no longer replied with haughty glee. Instead, he gave a sincere smile and proudly answer, "He is." Things had changed since that day their father had had to drag Jake back, and now Eric was proud to call Jake his big brother.


	8. A Galaxy Far Far Away

**Category:** Gen **  
Setting:** Pre-series **  
Characters/Pairings:** Jake (8), Eric (5) **  
Rating/Warnings:** K+  
 **Summary:** Long before the bombs, the fallout shelter was a portal to a galaxy far far away.  
 **  
Note:** Inspired by season 1, episode 2 "Fallout" in which Eric says that he and Jake used to play in the Town Hall fallout shelter as kids. Also, for the ages, after asking around it appeared that Jake is three/four years older than Eric, so that is why there is a three year age gap between them.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Jericho nor the characters belong to me.

* * *

A Galaxy Far Far Away

"Jake?" Eric stayed near the door, hesitantly looking around the dark room. "I don't think we're s'posed to be here."

"Don't worry, Eric. It's fine." Jake smiled at his little brother. "I won't let anything bad happen."

Eric frowned. He trusted his brother, but the door had been shut for a reason. He didn't move. Jake sighed, moving back to stand in front of the five year old. He held out his hand, flashlight pointing at the floor.

"Come on." He encouraged. "Trust me."

Eric only hesitated a moment before reaching out and taking his brother's hand. Jake smiled and led his little brother into the fallout shelter. The single flashlight, a gift from his grandfather, barely lit the room, but for the two boys that made the adventure even better. Within minutes, Eric had let go of his brother's hand and was raising around the room, pointing out everything he could see.

"What's this Jake?" he pointed to an old ventilation system.

Jake hesitated, having no idea what it actually was. He looked down at Eric who was looking up at him with wide eyes, completely trusting anything his brother said. He looked back at the ventilation system, chewing on the inside of his cheek for a moment before responding.

"It's obvious isn't it?" he questioned, eying his brother. "What does it look like?

Eric tilted his head, looking from his brother to the object he had never seen in his life. He mimicked his brother and chewed on the inside of his cheeks a moment before hesitantly guessing.

"A portal?"

Jake stared at his brother, not expecting that answer. But, the more he looked at the odd system and the more he shined the flashlight over it, the more it did look like a portal from those movies his Mom watched. He smiled and ruffled Eric's hair.

"You guessed it!" He walked around, studying the old thing, before turning back to his brother. "And guess where it goes."

"Where?" Eric asked excitedly, grabbing at the flashlight.

"A galaxy far far away!" With that, Jake started flashing the light around and starting singing the _Star Wars_ theme.

Eric jumped around, joining in as best as he could, and started running around. Jake laughed and put his hand over his mouth, mimicking the heavy breathing of Darth Vader. Eric immediately mimicked the sound of the lightsaber and threw his hands up, prepared to fight the menace.

The sound of laughter echoed through the Town Hall basement. Johnston Green smiled as he walked down the stairs and peered through the open shelter door. He'd been looking for his boys for quite some time now. He should have known to check the locked doors. Jake never did know the meaning of "do not enter." Leaning against the open door, he watched his sons running around the old ventilation system, fighting with two wooden rods they had found. He chuckled and they spun, noticing him for the first time. Jake got a grin on his face and Johnston watched his oldest son carefully.

"It's the Emperor! Attack!"

With that, he dropped the rod and ran full speed for Johnston, his brother right on his heels giving a battle cry. Johnston laughed as Jake ran up and pretended to stab him. Eric was next, slicing at his legs.

"Oh, I'm dead!" he cried out, falling dramatically.

"No, Dad." Eric laughed, jumping on Johnston. "The Em'per's not dead yet!"

"Well in that case!" Johnston quit feigning death and reached out, grabbing both the boys and pulling them close, laughing with them as they fought to get away.

By the time Jake managed to squirm free, Eric was tired out so Johnston picked him up and reached for Jake's hand. Smiling, he shut the door behind him and started up the stairs. Eric was already mostly asleep on his shoulder, and Jake was obviously tired.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Jake?"

"What is that room?" Jake looked up at him.

"It's a Fallout Shelter." Johnston replied, hesitating slightly, wondering if seven was too young to have to explain nuclear war.

"Like our tornado shelter?" Jake asked after a moment.

Johnston grinned. He had a smart boy.

"That's exactly what it is."

Jake seemed satisfied with that. They walked into the lobby of Town Hall and Jake spoke up one more time.

"Daddy, can we go see Star Wars again?"

Johnston could only laugh.

"We'll see, son. We'll see."


	9. Calling Home

**Category:** Gen **  
Setting:** Pre-series **  
Characters/Pairings:** Eric Green, Gail Green **  
Rating/Warnings:** K+  
 **Summary:** In his panic, Eric had forgotten how similar he and Jake sounded over the phone.

 **Note:** In "Rogue River," Eric commented to Jake that he rarely called home while Jake was away because of how similar they sounded. This sprang from that and is set two years after Jake left Jericho.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Jericho nor its characters belong to me.

* * *

Calling Home

Eric ran his hands over his face. The mounds of paperwork in front of him was beginning to hurt his eyes, but it had to be done. He briefly wondered why his dad the mayor couldn't do this—it did pertain to him, after all—but he didn't dwell on that thought long as he knew his father was heading to Topeka the next day on official business. Eric's head shot up at that thought and snapped to clock, cursing as he realized it was five till six. His mom had wanted to have a family dinner before Johnston left. At six.

Knowing he was in trouble, Eric reached for the phone and dialed the number. As he waited for an answer, he mentally went over the paperwork he had left to do. If he skipped the dinner he could be finished by 8:30 and stop in for a beer or two at Mary's before heading home. A smile crossed his face as he thought of Mary.

"Hello?

"Hey, Mom."

"Jake?!"

Eric barely bit back a curse. In his panic over missing dinner he had forgotten how similar he and his screw up of a brother sounded over the phone. The pure hope and joy in his mother's voice—something that had been missing for the past two years along with Jake—cut through him like a knife.

"No, Mom. It's Eric."

"Oh."

Just like that, his mother's voice fell flat, all hope and joy gone. Eric closed his eyes, reminding himself that it was Jake who made his mother this way, not him. She was still happy to hear from him. It was Jake who was the cause. Jake. Not him. Easier thought then accepted.

"When are you coming over, sweetheart?" Gail carried on as if nothing had happened, but the disappointment that it was him and not his brother was evident in her voice. "The food is almost ready."

Eric's shoulders dropped as he prepared himself to disappoint his mother again.

"I'm not going be able to make it tonight, Mom. This paperwork has to be out by tomorrow for Dad's trip and there is still several hours left of work to do."

"Oh Eric." There it was. The utter disappointment. She sighed. "I'll send a plate home with April for you."

"Thanks Mom." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I'll stop by tomorrow after work."

"I'll keep you to that."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Eric."

Eric hung up and leaned his elbows on the table, cradling his face in his hands and rubbing his temple. The disappointment in his mother's voice, the disappointment for him, hurt more then he cared to admit. Leave it to Jake to still be screwing things up even when he wasn't around. Looking back up at the clock, Eric sighed and grabbed his jacket, turning the light on his desk off as he went. He could use that beer now.


	10. Through the Barricade

**Category:** Gen **  
Setting:** 1X13 "Black Jack" **  
Characters/Pairings:** Jake Green, Johnston Green, Heather Lislinski, Dale Turner, Russell. **  
Rating/Warnings:** T, hints at dark subject matter.

 **Note:** Italicized quotes are from the episode "Black Jack."

 **Summary:** The car would never make it through the Black Jack barricade, so why didn't he stop?

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Jericho nor its characters belong to me.

* * *

Through the Barricade

 _Stop the car._

He could hear his dad's words, but he couldn't act on them. He saw the gate, the crane that was being lowered down, and he knew that the car couldn't fit. The Roadrunner was a good car, but it wasn't a tank. If he hit that gate they would be lucky to make it out without major injuries or loss of life. He knew they couldn't make it through that gate.

 _Jake, this car will not fit through that barricade._

He knew he should listen to his Dad—knew he should! In the rearview mirror he could see Heather looking out the back, fear on her face. Dale was pale, his eyes locked on the barricade that was forming and panic beginning to mount on his face. Johnston glanced over at his son, and Jake knew he was questioning his son's sanity. Heck, he was questioning his sanity. His dad was right. There was no way they could fit through that barricade.

 _Stop the car now._

But in his mind he couldn't get rid of the image of those bloody chains hanging in the back of the seller's tent. He couldn't forget the sight of the man strung up as a warning. And he knew that that was what would happen to them if they didn't make it through that barricade. Dale would be hung for a thief, and so would Jake and Johnston, if they weren't just killed outright. As for Heather… the image of those chains filled his mind once more.

 _Jake!_

His body stiffened as the truck swung in front of them, Russell in the driver's seat. Jake swung the wheel and followed, the tension leaving as they burst through the trailer and made their escape. The sounds of gunshots rang out behind them, but none came close to them. Jake sighed, sinking slightly in his seat as they followed Russell away from Black Jack. He looked into the rear view mirror, noticing how Dale seemed to be frozen in shock. Heather met his eyes in the mirror, clearly worried but still trusting despite the stunt he had just pulled. Giving her a half-smile, he glanced over to his father, the smile falling the second he saw the disapproving look.

 _And you, you knew that this car was not going to fit through that gate._

He was surprised it had taken until they reached Jericho for Johnston to lecture him. It had been a long ride with most of it in silence. He had spent the whole ride imagining the conversation, worrying and fretting over what to say. He didn't want to disappoint his father, not again, but that seemed to be his lot in life didn't it.

 _I know. I heard you talking to me and I knew you were right._

There it was. That look of disappointment. He thought he would be used to it by now, but even after thirty-two years, it hurt just as deep as the first time. Jake sighed, knowing he had messed up. He should have listened to his father and stopped the car. They never would have made it through that barricade without Russell. But if they had stopped…

 _Why didn't you stop the car?_

The image of that backroom full of bloody chains filled his mind once more.

 _I don't know._


	11. Volunteer

**Category:** Gen **  
Setting:** 1X13 "Black Jack" **  
Characters/Pairings:** Jake Green, Gail Green. **  
Rating/Warnings:** K

 **Summary:** "Any volunteers?" Jake could feel the room's eyes on him. "I guess that would be me."

 **Note:** Set during the town hall meeting where they are discussing how much fuel they have and the need for windpower.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Jericho nor its characters belong to me.

* * *

Volunteer

Jake leaned against the wall, feeling out of place in the meeting. He couldn't contribute to the conversation or bring anything to the plate to help with the fuel problem. He was better than most when it came to machinery, but windmills he knew nothing about. He knew a good plan when he heard one, but making that plan come to fruition was a matter for people smarter then him.

Feeling a sneeze coming, he bent his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, almost missing Gray's question.

 _Are there any volunteers?_

The sneeze gone, Jake felt eyes on him and he hesitantly looked up, lowering his hand. Eyes moving quickly, he saw that the entire room had turned to look at him. His eyes automatically sought his mother's. Gail looked like she was holding her breath and she shook her head slightly, her eyes pleading with him.

There was a few awkward seconds as Jake chewed on his bottom lip, running over the scenario in his mind. They needed the energy the wind power would bring I they were to survive the coming winter. They needed it bad, but it would be dangerous. If Black Jack was half as bad as places he had seen overseas then sending anyone else would be a suicide mission. He looked around at the eyes staring at him, waiting.

"I guess that'd be me."

The room noticeably relaxed, some even slouching in their seats. Probably grateful they weren't the ones having to leave the relative safety of their small town. Jake tried to ignore the worry in his mother's eyes. Even if nobody had looked to him, he would have volunteered anyway. He was the only expendable one who could go. They needed the rest to work the mine or man a patrol or farm when the weather warmed up. If he was going to redeem himself then he might as well be the one to go on the suicide mission.

"Thank you, Jake." As relieved as Gray Anderson looked it must have hurt him to say those words after all the crap Jake had given the mine owner as a teenager.

Jake just waved his hand. It wasn't really a big deal. Gray started to conclude the meeting, but Jake wasn't paying any attention anymore. Already he was picturing the route and planning the best way to get to and from Black Jack in one piece. He didn't relish the idea of being run off the road in this weather.

He could feel eyes still staring at him and he looked up to his mother ignoring Gray as well. Jake took a deep breath and gave her a small smile, but the worry was evident on her face. He hated making his mother worry for him. He could already hear her pleading with him to let someone else take this mission. Guiltily, he ducked his head and left the room, his mother's eyes boring holes in the back of his head.

In his defense, he hadn't volunteered for this mission so much as he was voluntold. Somehow he didn't think that would make a difference in Gail Green's mind. Mentally preparing himself for that particular battle, he made his way to the sheriff's office to find the maps he would need. It was a long ways to the Black Jack Fairground.


	12. Fear

**Category:** Gen **  
Setting:** 1X18 "A.K.A." **  
Characters/Pairings:** Jake Green, Robert Hawkins **  
Rating/Warning:** K+

 **Summary:** Jake had felt fear before, but nothing compared to the terror of seeing that nuclear bomb buried in Hawkins' shed.

 **Note:** This scene in the last five minutes of "A.K.A." is just so powerful to me. There's no words, but you can see the emotions and thoughts on their faces. Superb acting on the parts of Lennie James and Skeet Ulrich! The two quotes are from the episode and spoken by Hawkins and then Jake.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Jericho nor its characters belong to me.

* * *

Fear

Jake had felt fear before. It was a feeling he had regrettably become accustomed too. He had been afraid when he first joined up with Jonah Prowse and learned of the side business. He had been afraid the night he left and Chris had died. He had been afraid in Afghanistan and Iraq when he was driving through enemy territory. But nothing—nothing!—compared to the pure terror he felt when he looked into that hole in the floor of the shed and saw a nuclear bomb in his hometown.

Jake could handle fear. He'd had to learn to with the choices he had made. He had handled the fear when he first joined up with Jonah by saying he was just the lookout, he wasn't doing anything wrong. He had countered the fear the night Chris had died by running as far away as he possibly could. In Afghanistan and Iraq he had dealt with his fear at the end of the gun. But this? How could he handle this fear? What could he do against a nuclear bomb and the man who had brought it to his hometown?

Jake backed away, unable to tear his eyes away from the hole in the floor. He couldn't see the bomb, but he knew it was there and that was enough to send fear coursing through him. His heart was pounding like it would burst out of his chest and Hawkins just sat there as calm as you please. His face revealed nothing, but he watched Jake like a hawk watches for a rabbit. If the story this man was telling was true—and he believed him. God help him, he believed every word—then the world he had thought he knew and understood had been just as destroyed as if that bomb in the ground had gone off.

He should have made Hawkins stop. He shouldn't have listened to his story. He should have insisted that Jimmy call for backup and brought Hawkins in. Then he wouldn't be standing over a nuclear bomb confronting fear like he had never felt before. He was going to be sick. He put a hand over his mouth, half out of habit and half to keep himself from throwing up. Jake looked back to Hawkins and saw the tension in the man's shoulders as he got to his feet and moved to stand beside him. How had the man handled living this long with knowing what he had helped to do? With what he had buried away?

 _Whatever happens next, that is going to be up to you._

Jake looked at Hawkins, to the bomb, and then out to where Jimmy was swiftly approaching. The fear coursed through him, his heart pounding in his ears. He felt dizzy and wondered what would happen if he were to just collapse. He couldn't breath and he met Hawkins's eyes, knowing that everything would change with his answer. He had felt fear before. He'd handled it by lying to himself, by running away, by shooting without asking questions. But this wasn't only about him. This fear was different. This wasn't the fear of illegal activity or driving through hostile territory. This was more. This was a fear that, if he made the wrong decision, could cost the lives of everyone he cared for. How could he handle a fear that went beyond himself?

 _He's FBI, just like he said._


	13. Sniper

**Category:** Gen **  
Setting:** 1X17 "One Man's Terrorist" **  
Characters/Pairings:** Jake Green, Roger, Bill. **  
Rating/Warnings:** T **  
Summary:** It wasn't Roger's gun that he was concerned with, it was the sniper on the roof.

 **Note:** Set during the scene where Roger holds Jake hostage and Bill is on the roof prepared to take a shot at Roger. All quotes come from the episode "One Man's Terrorist" and are spoken by (in order of appearance): Bill, Gail, and Jake.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Jericho nor its characters belong to me.

* * *

Sniper

Jimmy was worried, it was evident in his eyes. He had been expecting Roger to come down alone, not to be pointing a gun at Jake's head. But he reacted quickly and hurried to warn the gathered town. Jake watched him go, struggling to go down the stairs without tripping. Roger had clearly never held someone hostage before, so it was all he could do to keep his balance. He blinked as they exited onto the street and felt Roger tense behind him. The hand wrapped across his chest tightened, the gun barrel was tauntingly close to his cheek. He could feel that unpleasant itch you get when something is so close to your skin but not quite touching.

 _If I get the shot, Jake, I'm taking it._

And yet, it wasn't Roger's gun that he was most concerned with. Jake turned his head as much as possible, scanning the rooftop in an effort to find Bill. He just barely caught a glimpse of movement and knew that Bill was leveling his rifle at them. He could almost feel the crosshairs lined up around his face. Looking forward, Jake saw his parents watching the events unfold. His mother gave a scared "Oh God" when she saw the gun pointed at her eldest son's head. He wondered if she knew that Bill was on the rooftops that moment, staring down the scope in an attempt to get a shot around him at Roger. He doubted it, and he was grateful for that. She didn't need to worry about two guns.

 _Roger. It's over. They can stay. We found them homes._

Jake felt nothing but admiration for his mother and what she had accomplished in that moment, but Roger didn't seem to register the words. The gun stayed where it was, and so did the sniper rifle. Jake felt chills go down his spine and he wondered if Bill could hear what had just been said. With the height and how soft Gail had spoken, he didn't think Bill would have been able to hear. All the deputy would know would be what he could see, and that was a gun pointed at Jake's head. The man didn't have the best aim to begin with, but add in the pressure and the fear he would surely be feeling and Jake couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut. The chances of Jake being hit if a shot was taken at Roger were high, practically a guarantee. And what if Bill missed? The crowd was packed in tight and growing bigger every second as the refugees climbed off the bus. One misplaced shot could hit any of them, and if one shot went off more would surely follow. It would be a massacre.

 _Just put the gun down, Roger. You won. Come on, put it down._

Roger hesitated one moment more before pulling the gun back. The arm wrapped around Jake's chest was lifted into the universal sign for surrender and Jake let out the breath that he had been holding ever since exiting Town Hall. He took a shaky step away as Jimmy and another deputy forced Roger to the ground and handcuffed him. All the adrenaline drained out of him, and Jake doubled over, his breathing hitched. Gail was at her son's side instantly, grasping at him to assure herself that he was alive and all right. Johnston wasn't far behind and placed a supporting hand on his son's shoulder. Jake took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down, and straightened up.

Instantly, his eyes went to the rooftops were he saw Bill lifting his rifle into the air. The deputy looked down, meeting Jake's eyes. Even from the distance, Jake could tell the man was having difficulty keeping his hands from shaking. Jake kept the eye contact for a moment before Bill looked away, unable to confront Jake. The deputy waited a few moments longer before slowly making his way to the ladder and climbing down from his sniper's post. Jake let out a sigh of relief, the fear he had felt melting away as Bill made his way into Town Hall, the rifle finally pointed at the ground.


	14. Hospital Visit

**Category:** Gen **  
Setting:** Between season 1 episodes 2 and 3. **  
Characters/Pairings:** Jake Green, Stacy Clemmons, April Green, Mrs. Clemmons. **  
Rating/Warnings:** K+ **  
Summary:** After the fallout, Jake visits Stacy in the hospital.

 **Note:** I was really disappointed that we never saw Stacy again after that first episode, so this is my remedy for that. I got the last name Clemmons from the IMDB cast list for the pilot episode. This was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Jericho nor its characters belong to me.

* * *

Hospital Visit

Jake had never liked hospitals and yet he seemed to spend much of his time in them. It wasn't bad, just a tingling sensation that made him want to run for the hills, but he could usually ignore it enough to push through and show no reaction. That particular skill wasn't reserved for hospitals and it had saved his butt more times than he could count. Now was not one of those times. Everyone walking through the med center halls could see that the black sheep turned prodigal savior was nervous. He was looking around nervously, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants as he limped along, mouthing the room numbers as he went.

The med center was busy as the patients who had been in the hospital before the fallout evacuation returned and those who had been in the mine were admitted to be checked out. They had been lucky with that and what injuries there were were minor. Jake waved at a few people he knew and kept moving, only to be forced to stop when Lucas and Julia all but cornered him beside the nurses' desk. He had never been more grateful in his life then he was the moment their parents dragged them away. He wasn't a big fan of kids. Oh, he didn't mind them so long as he didn't have to deal with them for long, but he was always worried he would hurt one of them or say something that would get both them and himself in trouble.

Which made his reason for being there that much more nerve-racking. He should have been at the Town Hall, preparing for whatever was to come. Instead, he was standing outside of Stacy Clemmons' hospital door attempting to gather the courage to knock. He was saved when the door opened and April hurried out. Jake jumped to the side, barely managing to avoid a collision. April tensed up, her hands tightening on the clipboards and medical vials in her arms. She gave a weary smile at her brother-in-law before letting it fall.

"Sorry, Jake. I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it." He shuffled slightly, rubbing his hand on his pants. "How are you?"

"Busy." April shuffled the material in her arms. "I'd love to chat, but we are swamped right now."

"You better get going then." Jake said awkwardly, eyes peering into the hospital room.

April caught his gaze and smiled.

"She's going to be fine. You saved her life, Jake."

"I was just lucky." Jake shrugged.

"Don't keep her long." April advised. "She needs her rest."

Jake nodded and April gave one last smile before heading off down the hall. Jake took a deep breath and turned back to the cracked door. Gathering his courage, he pushed the door open and slipped inside. Stacy was lying on the hospital bed, IV lines running form her arm to the machines. Her mother sat in a chair beside the girl, and looked up at the sound of the door opening. She smiled in greeting and rose to her feet.

"Jake, it's good to see you."

Jake wasn't quite sure what to say. He had never really known Mrs. Clemmons except in passing. Sometimes she would buy food from the Richmond's when he had helped them out, but other than that he had no interactions with her.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Clemmons." He looked down at Stacy who was blinking her eyes open. "How is she doing?"

"April says she should make a full recovery thanks to you." Mrs. Clemmons beamed and brushed a stray hair from her daughter's forehead. She looked back up at Jake. "I wanted to say thank you, Jake. You saved my daughter's life."

Jake just shrugged, not use to being thanked. "It was nothing."

"It was far more than nothing!" Mrs. Clemmons denied. "You performed a complicated surgery with juice straws and band-aids! Stacy is alive because of you."

"She's a strong girl." She would have to be to have made it this far, he supposed, so it wasn't a lie.

"Are you the one who saved me?" Stacy's voice was quiet, but her eyes were alert.

"I just helped." Jake told her, moving to stand by the bed. "The doctors did most of the work."

"But you were on the bus." Stacy insisted. "The doctors weren't."

He couldn't deny that. She met his eyes and smiled.

"You're my hero, you know that?"

Jake just stared. Of all the things associated with him, hero was not one of them. With the things he had seen, the things he had done, he was the farthest thing from a hero. He just stared numbly as Stacey closed her eyes and fell to sleep. Her mother smiled down at her, gently running her hand along her daughter's face. Jake shook himself out of his stupor and started to back away as quietly as he could.

"Jake?"

He paused and looked back at Mrs. Clemmons' voice. She had tears forming as she nodded at him.

"Thank you."

Jake just nodded and closed the door behind him. Taking a shaky breath, he hurried as quickly as he could on his bad leg to leave the building. As he made his way to Town Hall, he thought back on the little girl in the hospital bed who had called him a hero. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. He was the screw up, the black sheep, anything but a hero. He remembered something Freddy had told him shortly after that day in Iraq. "You have to move on from the past, man. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Entering the Town Hall, he followed the crowd until he spotted Eric and his father along with Gray Anderson and a couple others. Already he had ideas forming of what their next steps should be. These next steps would be the most important ones, the steps that would define whether or not Jericho would survive this apocalypse. Even as he brought up the subject of sending out scouts into the surrounding areas, in the back of his mind he could hear that little girl calling him a hero. If he was going seize this second chance and prove himself worthy of her title, then he had best get started.


End file.
